Fiesta de disfraces
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Relato paranormal... con motivo de noche de brujas 2018, los Andrew están organizando una fiesta de Halloween, con sus amadas novias, en la mansión de Lakewood. La tía Elroy tenía prohibido hacer fiestas en la mansión, dado que en el pasado ocurrió una gran desgracia. Los lugareños de los alrededores contaban a la gente que la mansión estaba embrujada. George y Rosemary.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual, apto para todo público. Relato paranormal con motivo para noche de brujas. Este one shot es inspirado con algunas imágenes de mi querida Lorelei Andrew. Me inspire en su trabajo para realizar este aporte.**

 **Fiesta de disfraces en "parejas"**

Los chicos Andrew estaban organizando una fiesta con todas sus amistades, Albert, Stear, Archie y Anthony... estos chicos extremadamente atractivos, Albert el mayor, 21 años de edad rubio, alto, Atlético, asediado por todas las chicas, pero él estaba loco por Candy White, una chica hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes y cuerpo de diosa, Es enfermera la conoció cuando se fracturó una pierna y fue atendido en el hospital donde laboraba el doctor Martín amigo de su tía abuela, ahí salió el sol para él... nada más verla se enamoró a primera vista, le costó bastante trabajo lograr que ella lo aceptará. En ese entonces sin saberlo ella era novia de su mejor amigo de la infancia Terry Grandchester... Se le hacía feo, si quiera pensar en bajarsela. Pero todo se le puso en bandeja de plata cuando el muy tonto le puso los cuernos con una hermosa actriz de Broadway, Susana Marlowe, cuando Candy se enteró, se imaginó que sufriría como Magdalena, pero no fue así, hasta hoy en día son grandes amigos...

Stear otro de los Andrew mayores de edad 20 años, también demasiado atractivo, alto cabello castaño y ojos azules, porte Atlético, aunque las chicas morían por él, Patricia O'brian es su único amor, son novios desde que tienen seis añitos, se adoran.

Archie Andrew, 19 años uno de los Andrew más elegantes y sofisticado, castaño claro ojos color miel, se podía considerar el más guapo de todos... tenía a todas las chicas de tras de él, aunque tenía novia eso no impedía que el tuviera sus deslices con sus amiguitas con derechos... la pobre Annie Britter, sabía de las andadas de su novio, pero se conformaba dado que Archie la amaba a su manera, al final del día Annie era la novia oficial.

Anthony el mas joven de los Andrew... 18 años muy parecido a su hermano mayor, rubio de ojos azules, delgado, alto y guapísimo, andaba de novio con una hermosa pelirroja Eliza Legan, así que su fiesta estaría de super lujo, aprovecharán la ausencia de la tía abuela y darán la mejor fiesta de disfraces de su vida, además que estarían en la libertad de pasarla bien con sus hermosas novias.

\- Albert, no creo poder asistir a la fiesta, tengo guardia no creo poder cambiar mi turno. Dijo Candy cuando Albert fue a verla.

\- Cariño, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, no te reprocho y respeto tu trabajo, jamás me interpondria en el, pero me gustaría que vinieras,. Candy pensó la situación y Albert tenía razón por sus horarios casi no se veían y no lo quería perder, así pasó con Terry... pero con Albert sería distinto, moriría de dolor si Albert llegase a dejarla.

\- Esta bien amor, pediré el dia libre al doctor Martín, me debe tiempo y tomaré dos días de vacaciones para pasar este fin de semana contigo. Dijo Candy acercándose a Albert y lo beso efusivamente.

-Gracias amor, la pasaremos genial... estarán todos. Candy sonrió y se besaron otra vez.

En la mansión de Lakewood se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, una propiedad antigua, se decían muchas leyendas de esa propiedad por lo lugareños... Se decía que ese lugar estaba embrujado. Los Andrew lo sabían pero no creían en esas cosas, pero aseguraban que sus antepasados murieron una noche de Fiesta, el lugar se incendió y murieron en ese lugar, pero sólo era una historia más no había nada comprobado. Y en efecto tiempo atrás Rosemary Andrew su presentación ante la sociedad se llevaria a cabo en una fecha que todos consideraban inadecuada, por no decir de mala suerte Rosemary hizo caso omiso a esas habladurías de que el 31 de octubre era una fecha que atraía un mal augurio, pero Rosemary no le importó así que llevo llevó a cabo su noche de presentación, como era una de las familias adineradas no podían desairar a tan poderoso clan... su fiesta era de disfraces, cuenta la gente que Rosemary quedó prendada de un guapísimo hombre, George Johnson, la saco a bailar pasaron una noche amena y estaban tan enamorados, cuando George estuvo a punto de besarla, la desgracia llegó esa noche, de la nada se inició un incendio avasallador sin poder evitarlo arrasó con la mayoria de los presentes, muriendo varios entre ellos Rosemary y George, cuando ardían ambos se perdieron de vista dado el humo y el fuego, se buscaron pero fue en vano, murieron sin poder darse su único último beso.

Desde ese entonces se tenía prohibido ofrecer fiestas en la mansión. Los chicos sabían de esa prohibición, pero en la actualidad creer en eso era absurdo. Así que después de 100 años celebrarán una fiesta. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Los chicos estaban muy emocionados no sólo por la fiesta, si no por que tendrían oportunidad de seducir a sus hermosas novias, Se llegó el día, todo estaba dispuesto decorado a doc con la fecha de noche de brujas, bebidas y un Buffet con gran variedad de frutas bañadas con chocolate, pastelillos hamburguesas y Hot dogs.. eran las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Terry con Susana venían disfrazados de Homero y morticia realmente se veían atractivos... Anthony y Eliza les dieron la bienvenida, estos se dizfrazaron de novios zombies, se veían muy bellos, hacían una linda pareja... ya estaban Stear y Paty disfrazados al estilo Harry Potter, obvio Stear de Harry y Paty Hermaionie, aunque quedó con la hermana de Rom... Paty adoraba a Hermaionie y por eso se disfrazó de ella, llegó Niel Leagan hermano de Eliza y su novia Daisy ellos optaron por disfrazarse de Diablillos sexys, Archie y Annie hicieron su aparición, Archie de hombre lobo mega sexy y Annie de princesa poseída... sólo faltaban Albert y Candy por llegar, la fiesta sería puras parejas empatadas, Albert fue por su preciosa novia, nada más verla alucino por ella, Candy portaba un sexy mini vestido escotado era una hada sexy con coletas y capa verde y botas altas color verde, lucia extremadamente sexy.

Albert al verla no pudo evitar recorrerla se perdió en sus generosos senos, se le veían magníficamente voluptuosos, sus lindas piernas lucían hermosas con ese vestido blanco señido a tan bello cuerpo.

\- Fiu fiu... silbo Albert.

\- Estas hecha un cuero mi vida... dijo Albert acercándose a ella, la abrazó, sin poder evitarlo tomó sus labios. Candy lo adoraba y se dejó hacer.

\- Albert, que guapo estas. Dijo Candy, Albert se había disfrazado de vampiro, pero se veía extremadamente atractivo, al estilo Lestad de la película entrevista con el vampiro, por cierto su película y libro favorito... se veía realmente apuesto mejor que Brad Pitt, ni los de la saga de Crepúsculo lucían así de guapos, como él.

\- Vámonos cariño, nos esperan los chicos. Dijo Albert tomando de la mano a su diosa y le abrió la puerta del auto como todo un buen caballero y fueron a su destino.

Cuando llegaron el ambiente estaba ya prendido, todos ya estaban compartiendo, Albert y Candy entraron a la sala donde se había acondicionado para la recepción, atrajeron las miradas de todos. Y quedaron maravillados de lo bien que se veían juntos, los chicos abrieron sus bocas al quedar sorprendidos de lo sexy que se veía Candy. Archie no pudo evitar silbar.

\- ¡woop! Gatita... estas mega sexy. Dijo Archie sin pena, lo que ocasionó los celos de Annie. Aunque eran muy amigas, Annie le tenía cierta envidia a Candy y más por que de alguna manera pensaba que Archie estuviera enamorado de ella. Pero estaba equivocada, sí, en un principio le gustó Candy pero sabe respetar a su hermano mayor y jamás pondría los ojos en alguna novia o ex novia de sus hermanos.

\- Gracias Archie, tú también te ves muy guapo de lobito. Dijo Candy divertida ambos se llevaban genial.

Terry no pudo disimular su dolor, al ver a Candy, verla con su mejor amigo le dolía.

\- Que tonto fui, ¿cómo la pude haber perdido? Pensó Terry. Al verla así de hermosa, se preguntaba por qué la dejo ir, por qué no pudo cuidar esa relación, pero ya era muy tarde, siempre iba ser su amor platónico, ahora estaba con Susana y la quería, du relación era liberal y sin ataduras, estimaba a Albert y Candy no podía estar con alguien mejor que con él.

\- Hola tarzan pecoso, como siempre tan bella. Terry piropeando a Candy.

\- Terry, eres un adulador. Haces honor a tu personaje. Contestó candy gustosa, quería mucho a Terry antes de ser novios fueron grandes amigos así que lo que sucedió en el pasado no afectó su relación de amistad y se llevaban genial. Susana era una chica muy relajada y quería mucho a Candy y se llevaban genial.

\- Es verdad Candy, te ves ¡estupenda! Me encantan tus botas. Dijo Susana saludando de beso a Candy. Stear y Paty se acercaron.

\- Hola candy que bueno que ya llegaron estamos por jugar verdad o reto así que vamos. Dijo Stear sonriente.

\- Cierto vamos... Dijo Paty. Mientras jalaba de la mano a Candy.

Todos estaban reunidos y comenzaron a girar la botella, las mujeres de un lado y los hombres del otro, le tocó el turno de Annie con Terry...

\- Terry, ¿verdad o reto? Preguntó Annie.

\- Reto. Contestó.

\- Ok, debes hacer un baile sexy. Archie abrió tremendos ojos, no le pareció que Annie pusiera ese reto y mas a ese inglés presumido. Pero Annie lo hizo para estar a mano con lo de Candy, Terry se levantó para cumplir su reto.

\- Ok... música DJ... y comenzó a oírse la canción de... " Yo, soy sexy, sexy, sexy, disfruto y comienzo a sacudir...yo soy sexy sexy sexy.." Así estuvo alrededor de dos minutos y las chicas vueltas locas.

\- Sacudelo baby... gritaba Annie.

\- Sí, mucha ropa, mucha ropa... gritaba Paty.

\- Woooop que meneito siiiiii. Completaba Eliza.

\- Si amor Sacudelo, papi. Reía Susana.

\- Eso es todo, inglés engreído Jajajajaja se rió con ganas Candy...

\- Ya es suficiente. Dijo Archie enfadado

\- ¿Ó qué? ¿piensas moverte como gay toda la noche? Todos se carcajearon sabían que Terry y Archie competían por se el mejor metrosexual.

\- Tranquilo elegante, no te pongas celoso. Contestó Terry divertido.

\- Ok, es mi turno. Dijo Archie. Girando la botella. Le tocó a Paty.

\- ¿Verdad o reto? Preguntó.

\- Reto. Contestó rápido.

\- Ok, deberás beberte dos caballitos de tequila limpios y girar cinco veces. Paty abrió grandes ojotes pero no se amilano.

\- Ok... Paty tomó primero uno casi lo escupió y tomó aire y se tomó el segundo y comenzó a dar las vueltas rápidamente pero a detenerse por poco se cae, pero Stear la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias amor. Dijo Paty un poco mareada. -¡que guapo te miras! Dijo Paty acercándose a él, le ha propinado tremendo besote, Stear sonrió y la tomó por del cabello profundizando el beso.

\- Váyanse a un motel. Gritó Niel. Todos rieron pero Paty y Stear ya se encontraban cachondos.

\- Ok, me toca a mí. Dijo Eliza giró la botella y le tocó Anthony.

-Wooop que suerte cariño. ¿verdad o reto? Dijo Eliza. Anthony sonrió como adoraba a esta pelirroja.

\- Reto cariño. Dijo Anthony seductor dando un giro al juego.

\- Ok, amor... mmmmm Eliza se levantó y fue por un caballito con tequila. - Harás lo del limón sal y tequila. Anthony rió de buena manera. Así que se acercó a Eliza, lamio su cuello puso sal, le metió una mitad de limón a su boca, lamio seductoramente la sal de su cuello, se tomó el caballito de tequila y tomó de su boca el limón perdiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Todos silbaron y se rieron.

\- Jajajajajajaja que locos, échenles agua, decían los chicos. El juego se estaba tornando sugestivo y caliente.

\- Ok, ok... me toca dijo Niel. Girando la botella. Le tocó Annie. El se dio cuenta la molestia de ella cuando Archie piropeo a Candy, así que cuzcaria a Archie, haber si es cierto que no es celoso como pregona.. y Terry sería el candidato, dado que tanto Susana y como Terry son liberales, en el medio donde se desenvuelven, no cabe los celos.

\- ¿Verdad o reto? Le preguntó

\- Reto... Contestó Annie.

\- Ok... el reto será pasar el agua. Annie abrió grandemente los ojos sabía como era ese reto tendría que tomar el tequila sin beberlo, lo mantendría en su boca y lo pasaría a otro, serían un intercambio hasta que ya no aguantarán más. Sus bocas tendrían que estar en contacto como si se besaran.

\- Ok... lo hare dijo Annie pensando que sería con Archie.

\- Pero lo harás con Terry. Todos se sorprendieron pero el juego era hombres contra mujeres y la guerra de poder se estaba intensificando.

-Si no quieres... no hay problema, pero perderán en automático.

\- Annie hazlo... la ánimo Susana. Archie estaba que se lo llevaba pifas. Pero se tenía que aguantar dado que Annie y él supuestamente tienen una relación libre. Terry encantado con el reto. Moría de risa ver la cara de Archie.

Annie tomó el tequila, lo contuvo en su boca Terry se acercó y se fueron pasando de boca en boca el licor, pero se veían super Hot Terry sostenía a Annie muy cachondamente. Archie no lo podía creer. Albert y Candy veían todo esto muy divertidos. Pero sabían que Archie merecía una lección. Siempre menospreciaba el amor de Annie.

\- Amor... yo no permitiré un reto así. Le dijo Albert a Candy al oido. Candy sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo su libido se encendió.

\- Sólo si es contigo cariño. Contestó candy en sus labios y se besaron. Se deseaban con locura.

Archie estaba demasiado molesto...

\- ¿Qué me pasa? No amo a Annie... mi molestia se debe a que no trago a ese Grandchester. Pensó. Pero sus entrañas estaban revueltas por el entripado que estaba haciendo. Ver a Annie rozando su boca al de este arrogante le hervia la sangre. Annie le había entregado todo de ella, su primer beso, su virginidad, Archie sabía que Annie lo amaba con locura, pero él sólo sentía atracción, estaba muy joven para sentir amor por alguien. Pero sabía que estaba sumamente celoso. No pudo aguantar más.

\- Bueno, ya traguense ese tequila... no tenemos toda la maldita noche... Gritó furioso. Todos se rieron sabían que estaba celoso de Terry. Aunque dijera que no quería a Annie. Todos sabían que si la quería. Le tocó el turno a Daysi y tocó poner reto a Stear, bebía hacer 100 lagartijas. Debía cumplir el reto si no ganarían las chicas. Como pudo terminó a punto de escupir el higado por lo cansado. Pero lo logró. Por fin tocó el turno de Albert y giró la botella, haciendo trampa la acomodo para que le tocará con su bella hada de los ojos verdes. Todos gritaron.

\- Buuuu, no se vale. Gritó Stear.

\- Siiii que tramposo. Se cárcajeo Niel.

\- Que se repita. Gritó Archie. Pero no podían contradecir al hermano mayor. Así que se hizo como él quiso.

\- ¿verdad o reto? Preguntó.

\- Verdad. Contestó Candy. No quería ningún reto. Dado que se estaba poniendo todo muy hot.

\- Ok... Pero Albert no la dejaría en paz. Así que preguntó.

\- siempre he querido saber, que estabas leyendo aquella tarde que nos encontramos en el parque... leias tan entretenida y cuando llegue escondite rápidamente ese pequeño libro. Ahora quiero saber la verdad... ¿Qué leias esa tarde amor? Candy abrió enormemente sus ojos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron como la grana. Realmente era muy vergonzoso decirlo. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

\- creo que mejor quiero reto. Dijo Candy divertida.

\- No se vale cambiar jajajajaja dijo Stear.

\- Sí no contestas pierden. Dijo Anthony. Ese día Candy estaba leyendo en libro del kamasutra. Ella y Albert habían decidido tener relaciones sexuales, era su primera vez, pero sus amigas del hospital le entregaron ese libro para que viera las varias maneras de tener un buen encuentro, le llamo la atención la parte espiritual y conexión que debía tener con su pareja y no pudo evitar ver la cantidad de posiciones que traía ese librillo.

\- Ok... contestaré. Ese dia estaba viendo el libro del kamasutra. Albert se quedó boquiabierto. Inmediatamente sintió un pinchazo en la punta del pene... recordó lo flexible que era candy para llevar acabo infinidad de pocisiones. Todos comenzaron a reir y hacer preguntas.

\- Hey Candy menciona algunas pocisiones. Gritó Susana riendo.

\- Sí, danos un a catedra, jajajajajaja rió Annie. Albert supo que cometió un gran error y dio por terminado el juego.

\- Ya, ganan las chicas. Pasemos a otra cosa. Dijo Albert tomando a Candy, sonó su melodía favorita y todos abuchearon. Pero olvidaron el juego y comenzaron a bailar todos a ritmo. Todos se veían tan enamorados. Excepto un a pareja que discutían acaloradamente. Sí, Annie y Archie...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar así con el idiota de Grandchester?

\- ¿Celoso? Cariño...

\- Yo, ¿celoso? Como crees, nosotros somos libres de hacer lo que queramos. Dijo Archie ardido.

Annie se le partió el corazón, pero fingió no estar triste.

\- Entonces quita esa cara y bailemos. Dijo Annie jalandolo y uniéndose a los demás.

Todos estaban bailando y compartiendo muy gustosos, que pasó el tiempo, estaban por dar la media noche. Cada uno con su pareja acaramelados, ajenos a lo que vendría en unos minutos.

Todos bailando una canción romántica, sus cuerpos pegados, besándose a ritmo. De repente se escuchó el tic tac de un reloj antiguo, marcando las doce y sonó una melodía de ese reloj que tenía más de cien años, cuando el reloj dejó de marcar la última campanada. Se apagaron las luces y entró una corriente de aire abriendo puertas y ventanas. Las chicas gritaron y se abrazaron a sus hombres.

\- Albert, ¿qué pasa? Preguntó con voz temblorosa dado que la temperatura bajo demasiado y se sentía un frío escalofriante. - A caso es alguna broma de ¿ustedes? Albert negó inmediato el mismo no sabía lo que pasaba.

\- No amor, ¿cómo crees? No se que está pasando. Apenas había pronunciado esto cuando se prendieron las luces nuevamente, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta viendo la sala llena de invitados, todos estaban elegantemente vestidos con ropas antiguas, las mujeres llevaban vestidos largos y con olanes y los caballeros con el típico traje y camisas olanadas todos llevaban antifases de aves. Bailaban un vals de época.

Todos no daban crédito a lo que veían y escuchaban, la decoración de la mansión había cambiado con muebles clásicos y elegantes. Vieron el despliegue de meseros sirviendo bebidas y bocadillos.

\- Pero, ¿Qué diablos es esto? Preguntó Terry. Todos salieron del estupor.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Gritó Annie. Miren como estamos vestidos. Se miraron unos a los otros y efectivamente sus atuendos habían cambiado por unas ropas sofisticadas y elegantes.

\- Albert, está pasando lo que nos platico tía Elroy. Dijo Anthony.

\- ¿Qué historia? Preguntó Paty asustada.

\- Lo que pasa que... teníamos prohibido hacer fiesta en la mansión en estas fechas... contestó Stear.

\- Y hasta ahora lo dices. Eliza comiéndose las uñas.

\- Nunca pensamos que fuera verdad. Archie comentó.

\- Salgamos de aquí, esto es una pesadilla. Dijo Candy saliendo de la sala.

\- Candy, espera. Albert la alcanzó. - vamos chicos, salgamos discretamente.

Todos asistieron. Pasaron junto aún estrado y vieron a una hermosa chica rubia sentada viendo feliz el baile. Escucharon cuando unas personas daban la bienvenida a la fiesta, estaban haciendo la presentación de esta chica ante la sociedad.

\- su atención por favor dijo un hombre alto y Gallardo. Albert y los chicos se quedaron estupefactos dado que lo reconocieron era el primer patriarca William Andrew. Lo sabían por que estaba en los libros de su árbol genealógico.

\- Les doy la grata bienvenida, hoy es un día de gran alegría para mi esposa Pauna y para mi, presentamos a todos ustedes a mi hermosa hija Rosemary Andrew, que ha sus 16 años entra a una etapa dejando ser una niña, para dar paso a una hermosa mujer... Dijo William tomando la mano de su hija para dar inicio al baile. Después se haría fila para los que quisieran bailar con ella.

\- Chicos miren ella es Rosemary. Es tan bella. Dijo Stear.

Sin poder evitarlo se quedaron viendo como padre e hija bailaban a ritmo de vals.

\- Candy, no podremos salir, mira las puertas están selladas.

\- Es verdad.- no podemos salir, estamos atrapados en esta dimensión. Comentó Niel.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Albert.

\- Por que Daisy y yo salimos, caminamos a ciegas por que hay bastante neblina y caminamos en círculo y regresamos otra vez aquí.

\- Tenemos que mezclarnos y actuar como ellos, si por alguna razón se dan cuenta que somos terrenales, podrían o querrán tomar nuestros cuerpos. Dijo Paty tratando de sonar tranquila.

\- No se separen y bailemos. Dijo Albert tomando a Candy y se unieron a la danza. Candy se encontraba asustada pero más admirada, veía todo a detalle y vio a un joven elegante, alto, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, sumamente atractivo. Candy se dio cuenta que miraba con embelezamiento a Rosemary.

\- Mira Albert, ese chico... Se mira muy triste, ¿Que le pasará? Ven vamos... Dijo Candy jalando a Albert.

\- Candy no, espera. Pero Candy siguió avanzando. Llegaron se pararon junto a él. Este joven los vio y los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Candy quería saber si podía hablar con estos fantasmas, por alguna razón no tenía miedo.

\- Hola... que linda fiesta,.¿No crees? Candy saludando. El joven se quedó serio viendo a ambos.

Candy pensó que quizás no la escucho.

\- Albert Andrew. Se presentó Albert extendiendo la mano al joven.

\- George Johnson. Por fin habló el chico.

\- Te presento a mi prometida, Candice White. George tomó su mano y dio un beso caballerosamente. Candy se quedó admirada por ese acto.

\- ¿Eres miembro de la família Andrew? Preguntó George.

\- Si somos parientes... muy lejanos. George asintió. No dejaba de ver a Rosemary.

\- No vas hacer fila para bailar con ¿ella? Preguntó Candy.

\- No, no puedo acercarme a ella. Dijo George triste.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Preguntó Albert.

\- Su padre me lo prohibió, no puedo hacercarme a ella. Contestó George cabizbajo.

\- Estas enamorado de ¿ella? Preguntó Candy. George dudó al contestar siendo su familia, pero por alguna razón que más daba si lo sabían o no, su amor era imposible.

\- Sí, la amo...

-¿Y ella? Preguntó Candy.

\- Sí, nos amamos, pero ella debe casarse pronto con otro hombre, un caballero de alcurnia yo solo soy un empleado de su padre. De hecho esta es la última vez que la veré. A candy le dolió está situación, moriría el imaginar estar lejos de Albert.

\- Mira ve con ella, no deja de verte, no creo que su padre, haga algo con toda esta gente. Lo animó Albert. George no se lo pensó más y se dirigió a Rosemary que lo veía amorasamente. Candy y Albert vieron con gusto como le pedía el próximo baile. Vieron como Rosemary aceptaba gustosa. Fueron testigos de como cambiaba el ambiente, esa pareja se profesaba amor real.

Albert y Candy perdieron de vista a los chicos, pero no podían dejar de ver, a esta hermosa pareja. Candy siempre tan romántica, la situación era terrible, pero no tenían miedo.

En eso vieron como se acercaba William el padre de Rosemary con otro joven. Se acercó a la pareja y vieron como el señor William alejaba a George de Rosemary. Dejándola con ese hombre que viendo mejor se veía mayor, quizás unos 40 años. Vieron como el señor William y George se perdían por una puerta.

\- Pronto, vamos. Dijo Candy. Albert asintió y fueron tras ellos. Se adentraron a lo que sería un despacho. El señor William estaba sumamente enojado gritaba a todo pulmón improperios el pobre George agachado.

\- TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERÍA CERCA DE MI HIJA, ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA CON UN HOMBRE QUE LE PUEDE DAR LA VIDA QUE MERECE Y A LA QUE ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADA. PENSÉ QUE LO HABÍAS ENTENDIDO, NO ME QUEDA MÁS QUE DESPEDIRTE, YA NO TRABAJARAS PARA MI, ERES UN DON NADIE VENIDO A MENOS... POR MI ERES LO QUE ERES, ASÍ ME PAGAS EL HABERTE SACADO DE LAS CALLES SIENDO UN VAGO PORDIOSERO... George escuchaba en silencio, le debía demasiado. Candy y Albert vieron y escucharon todo. En eso se escuchó un estruendo seguido de unos gritos.

William y George se miraron y al voltear a la puerta vieron cómo el humo se colaba por abajo de esta. Albert y Candy no supieron en que momento se había cerrado la puerta, por alguna razón el señor William no los podía ver... George estaba desesperado intentando abrir la puerta y gritaba.

\- ROSEMARY, ROSEMARY MI AMOR... gritaba intentando abrir la puerta. Se acercó William y comenzaron a patearla desesperadamente. Por fin la puerta se abrió pero se vino una ráfaga de fuego que alcanzó al señor William... George al verlo inmediato quiso ayudarlo.

\- Mi hija George ve por ella, salvala por favor... decía el señor William.

\- No lo puedo dejar aquí. Contestó George.

\- Ve por ella... yo estoy muriendo. George no se había percatado que estaba sufriendo un infarto. En eso Albert reaccionó.

\- George ve a buscar a Rosemary nosotros sacaremos al señor William. George asintió y salió corriendo en busca de su amada. Albert y Candy se quedaron auxiliando a un ser que desapareció en cuanto George se marchó. Albert y Candy se quedaron aturdidos, salieron del despacho, todo era un pandemonium. Hasta en ese momento recordaron a los chicos. Los buscaron con la mirada. Los vieron ahí parados observando todo. Mudos, en shock... el fuego y el humo no les hacía nada. Se quedaron ahí viendo la desgracia.

\- Mira... ahí están George y Rosemary... Se están quemando. Decía Candy llorando.

\- vamos ayudarlos. Suplicó. Pero Albert negó.

\- No, no podemos interferir, esto tiene que pasar, pero mira están juntos... en efecto George y Rosemary estaban ardiendo en medio del salón de fiesta.

\- George, amor mío... estas conmigo, te amo... Dijo Rosemary tocando su rostro con vehemencia y felicidad.

\- Rosemary, mi vida sí, estoy aquí contigo, juntos para siempre. Te amo Rosemary, déjame besarte... lo he necesitado todos estos cien años... siempre he querido saber cómo es tu sabor, lo he añorado todo este tiempo.

\- Bésame amor mío, que estoy sedienta de ti... he esperado tanto tiempo por esto.. Bésame amor, mi único amor... George y Rosemary se fundieron en un hermoso beso, lleno de amor, pasión y desesperación. El ambiente cambio de inmediato, el fuego y el humo desapareció, al igual que este par de almas que por fin habían logrado su mas grande deseo... estar juntos y sellar su amor con un beso negado por mas de cien años. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Se escuchó nuevamente el reloj de pared, marcaba la una de la mañana. Albert y Candy como los chicos, estaban asustadisimos, no digerian lo sucedido. Se escuchó de nuevo su stereo con la melodía que habían estado escuchando antes.

\- ¡Que intenso! Habló por fin Terry. - Que susto nos dieron . ¿Cómo fue que prepararon esta broma? Comentó Terry quería hacerse el desentendido, no aceptaba un hecho paranormal, nunca había creído en eso.

\- Terry quiero irme. Dijo Susana. Terry la tomó de la mano y salieron aprisa, sin despedirse.

\- Creo que también nosotros nos vamos. Niel se acercó a Daisy. Ella estaba muy shokeada no emitía ninguna palabra.

\- Creo que esto que sucedió... debemos mantenerlo en secreto. Los Andrew asintieron los vieron marchar.

\- Albert... crees que esten juntos ahora. Pregunto Candy.

\- Sí, están juntos... esa historia de amor prohibido nuestra tía no lo contó cuando éramos pequeños, la propiedad después del incendio, estuvo abandonada pero el hermano de William, al venirse a América decidió restaurar la mansión. Tía Elroy, decía que se prohibieron las fiestas y con mayor razón la de estas fechas Rosemary nació en un dia de brujas, vivió bajo la sombra de la mala suerte, eso creían en ese entonces, de hecho el accidente fue el castigo por hacer una fiesta sacrilega... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubo otros factores... un amor fallido pero por se reencontraron. Comentó Albert.

\- Cierto, cierto, cuando estudiamos nuestro árbol genealógico de todos los Andrew. Preguntamos por el primer patriarca y el final de su dinastía después de su muerte el siguiente en sucesión fue su hermano Alberto... la tía comento lo infeliz que era la pobre de Rosemary. Casarse sin amor. Sólo para mantener su estatus. En esa época todavía se forzaban matrimonios por conveniencia. Agregó Anthony.

\- Y Rosemary estaba enamorada del empleado de confianza de William. Y eso fue inaceptable para él. Por eso la comprometió con un viudo, ya había enterrado a dos de sus esposas. Completó Stear.

\- Pero, la desgracia cayó y murieron en el incendio. Archie dijo entre dientes.

\- Su muerte era inevitable, en el pasado George perdió minutos importantes al querer ayudar al señor William. Cuando se dio cuenta que el había muerto al salir a buscar a Rosemary ya era demasiado tarde. Pero en esta recreación de los hechos por llamarle de alguna manera. Pudieron despedirse y darse su último y único beso de amor. Terminó Albert. Las chicas escuchaban todo, con miedo y querían imaginar que sólo fue un sueño.

\- Albert amor... ellos están descansando en paz.

\- Sí, están juntos y felices. Por eso no hay que dejar nada pendiente en esta vida, nunca debemos ser arrogantes o cobardes con nuestros sentimientos, nunca sabemos cuando será nuestro último día. Si amamos debemos expresarlo y hacérselo saber a nuestra pareja. Albert decía viendo a Archie, sabía que amaba a Annie pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Archie entendió el mensaje. La música seguía a fondo tomó de las manos a Annie y la guío para bailar con ella. Amor al sentirlo cerca olvidó por arte de magia lo sucedido. Amaba a este chico. - Eres el amor de mi vida. Pensó Annie.

Stear y Paty siguieron su ejemplo. Todo había pasado.

\- Te amo Paty. Acercando sus labios para besarla. Paty correspondió.

Albert y Candy sonrieron, se quedaron abrazados en un gran sillón.

\- Te amo Albert... eres mi gran amor... lo eres todo para mí.

\- Te amo Candy, nuestro amor es como el de George y Rosemary... para toda la eternidad y el mas allá. Sin pensarlo más se besaron. Mientras una pareja espectadora veía a los causantes de su unión. Sí George y Rosemary los veían sonrientes agradeciendo. Desapareciendo para siempre.

 **Fin**

 **Chicas les dejo este pequeño aporte con motivo de noche de brujas 2018... espero sea de su agrado, está cortito y con temática paranormal... es una historia de suspenso y fantasía. Saludos a todas. Pasen excelentes días.**


End file.
